Mio Akiyama/Relationships
This relationships article is about Mio Akiyama's relationships with the characters from the Stickman Universe series. 'Love Interest(s):' 'Vincent Universe:' Mio has a deep affection for Vincent, which stemmed from the many times that Vincent has saved, protected and supported her and because of his kind personality, though she becomes shy when being near him, especially in cases when she is left with just the two of them being alone together, a thing that Ritsu tries to do to help her further her progress with Vincent and becomes easily embarrassed when a topic suddenly comes up about her and Vincent, a thing that Ritsu uses to tease her constantly. Originally, when she and Vincent first met in Luxury City, during her and her friends' trip to perform at the Music Festival at the reconstruction of the Starlight Lighthouse, they were just friends and Mio wasn't as shy as she was before she developed her feelings for him. Though, they truly first met when they kids during their kindergarten field trip in Pearlshore, where she had gotten lost from her group and Vincent had come to bring her back, but Vincent himself was only chasing after a squirrel he saw and happen to come across her that time by chance, though Vincent forgot about this incident due to his own experiences in life, however, Mio didn't forget, but did forget about what the boy who saved her looked like, but not that time entirely. In can be noted that she began to develop feelings for him during this time for the first time. At first, she wasn't sure about whether or not she and her friends could rely on Vincent due to him being merely a butler to Hinamaya, not knowing then that he was only her butler due to a promise he has to keep for her. Until later on, her look on Vincent began to develop, after seeing how dependable, trustworthy, honest and kind he is, especially when he had found out about her hypersensitivity, as instead of being weirded out by it, which is what she was expecting him to do, Vincent, however, gave her confidence about it. She would later look for Vincent for support, a fact that Azusa herself remarked was rather making her (Mio) feel at ease whenever Vincent was around her. Mio was also surprised to hear Vincent say the exact same thing the boy who saved her when she was a kid said to her as well, which furthered her confidence even more in a genuine way. When Ritsu had playfully joked that the lyrics Mio made for their new song were too "fluffy and girly" like she always does, instead of feeling embarrassed by it, she instead stated that she would change it to better suit the instrumental they already made, where Ritsu herself has also remarked was very unlikely of Mio before, until Vincent encouraged her when they met, and has even speculated on the thought that Mio could be developing feelings for him. However, when Ritsu asked her about this, she came back as her shy self once again and hit Ritsu for it out of embarrassment. She also questioned about what Vincent said to her. Trying to deny this, she would not truly realize this until Vincent saved her when the ground she was sitting on collapsed after the Starlight Lighthouse's ground ripped off from the weight of the metal beams trying to support it lost their balance and dropped the part they were holding up. She also learned of Vincent's ability, Red Rose, when part of the lighthouse's beacon fell off and fell on them, where Vincent used Red Rose to hold it up while holding onto her at the same time. When she told Vincent to leave her and save herself, Vincent said that he would not leave her, reasoning that he would hold on to her just to make sure she didn't perished, even if he had to do it forever, from which at this point, she realized that she did develop feelings for him, which turned into genuine affection at this point. She shares quite a few things in common with Vincent, such as; both tend to be by themselves whenever deeply thinking on something or someone, both have been known to hit their respective best friends on the head if they do anything ridiculous, both are quite fond of chocolate and both are actually looked up by Azusa as an older brother and sister figure. Mio's feelings for Vincent continue to grow slightly ever since she, Yui, Tsumugi, Azusa and Ritsu had decided to spend their summer in Luxury Summer High after she, Yui, Mugi and Ritsu had graduated, as they wanted to spend their summer with Azusa in Luxury Summer High alongside the rest of their friends there. Mio has a lot of faith, trust and hope for Vincent, due to her growing feelings for him, all of which stem from his kind and supportive attitude towards her and the fact that he comforts her when she is upset. 'Friends:' 'Ritsu Tainaka:' be Added... 'Tsumugi Kotobuki:' be Added... 'Yui Hirasawa:' be Added... 'Azusa Nakano:' Mio and Azusa have an apparent "older sister-younger sister" type of relationship. to be Added... 'Nodoka Manabe:' be Added... 'Ui Hirasawa:' be Added... 'Stephanie Jewels:' be Added... 'Amy Reins:' be Added... 'Red:' be Added... Category:Pairing Stories